Equipment Suits
Suits of equipment provide an effect bonus when the whole set is equipped. General Treasure Suits This suits have a chance to appear in any maze as loot or purchased in the equipment shop. There are four Honor Quests that can be completed by finding these suits. 'How to obtain these suits' Sheer luck can net you those suits in loot or shops in any maze. Some mazes have special features making it easier to obtain there suits: * Pirate's Port's Smuggler's Tents have complete Melee and Magic suits for sale if you can afford the extra high price * Pirate's Port's Pirate's Smithy allows you to upgrade the Melee and Magic suit pieces to the next rank to help complete sets. * Hero's Village's Vagrant's Tent sometimes have Old Anvils that allow you to upgrade the Melee and Magic suit pieces to the next rank to help complete sets. * Lost Temple's Workshop generated from inputting the right crystal combination into Elemental Altar allows you to upgrade the Melee and Magic suit pieces to the next rank to help complete sets. * Saint's Tower's Magic Workshop allows you to upgrade pieces of the Elemental suit to the next rank. *In Hell Frontier, you can use 3x Elemental Crystals on regular Item Shops to make the shop sell 2 items of the corresponding Elemental Suit. *In Gods' Chessboard, you can smelt Chess Pieces in the Casting Furnace to obtain pieces of equipment of multiple sets. See Gods' Chessboard#Casting Furnace for the list. Some specific gumballs can also help: * King Arthur and his fellow Knights of the Round, especially when played together. See Round Table Conference * Junk producing gumballs like Bunny, Junkman or Pirate * Maze shop enhancing gumballs like Merchant & Gang Cadre. * Boss loot enhancement via Architect if Eternal Tower is chosen. Some titles can also help: * Great Swordsmith for Melee suits. * Great Enchanter for Magic Suits. Naturally, anything that allows you to last longer in the maze also indirectly increase your chances of completing a suit. 'Melee Suits' Also called Battle Suits, these suits enhance your Attack and HP. If you have a complete set equipped, a spell buff lasting 10 rounds is automatically cast (for free) whenever you enter the next maze floor or enter a cave. *Knight's Suit *Order Suit *Shadow Suit *Dragon Scale Suit *Oracle Suit 'Magic Suits' These are suits that enhance your Power and MP. Collect a full suit and receive free spell scrolls when you enter a new Maze floor. As with the Battle Suits, the Smuggler's Tent in Pirate's Port can make acquiring the suits fairly easy. *Apprentice Suit *Mage's Suit *Truth's Suit *Demon's Suit *Wizard's Suit 'Elemental Suits' These are suits that enhance your Elemental casting. The Magic Workshop in Saint's Tower allows you to upgrade pieces of these suits one star rank at a time. Visiting this stage with a Magic type Gumball to acquire the Planar Prophet title can increase your odds of completing a suit. *Earth Mastery Suit *Water Mastery Suit *Fire Mastery Suit *Air Mastery Suit *Light Mastery Suit *Dark Mastery Suit 'Title Suits' These are smaller suits (3 items) that can be obtained reliably by taking and upgrading a specific adventure title. The items in these suits can also be obtained like any other item. *Hunter's Suit *Noble's Set *Blacksmith Artisan Suit *Rune Artisan Suit 'Special Suits ' These are suits that have a variety of benefits. *Eternal Suit *Wheel of Fortune Suit Dragon Wish Suits Collect the dragon balls and wish "I want the most cruel equipment!". The base suits can be upgrades for better stats. These suits cannot be obtained via regular loot. *Sorehead Knight *Ordinary Knight *Stupid Apprentice *Ordinary Apprentice Maze Based Suits These suits can only be obtained in a few specific mazes. Some of the suits below also have a small chance to be completed in mazes that reuse monsters from other mazes like, for instance, Erathia does in its satellites. In general, however, they are only useful and reasonably obtained in the mazes listed below. Event only: *Big-Head Baby Suit - Oriental Celebration event Gumball Specific Suits Combined Condition Suits These suits can only be obtained by a conjunction of factors. * Zombie (Suit) - use Gang Cadre in Forest of Whispers * Charm - Use Gang Cadre in Bloody Fortress. Possibly also with Bunny (to be tested). Category:Featured knowledge Category:Equipment